Malfoy Contract
by luvslash
Summary: AU because of HBP. Harry has to marry Draco because of a loophole in a contract that was made before he was born maybe some mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

It was a couple of weeks after Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, at the end of sixth year. Everyone who was in the Order of the Phoenix was in Grimmauld Place for Harry's surprise party, including the two spies Draco and Lucius Malfoy. After Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, he had stayed in school until the end of the year, and then he went to the Dursley's until his seventeenth birthday, where he had gone through some little changes.

**_BACK STORY_**

'Harry POV'

My little changes happened while I was at the Dursley's. I realized I am bisexual. I know, right, who would have thought. I figured out I was bisexual when Dudley paid me ten pounds to clean his room. Turns out Dudley had quite a collection of porn magazines. I mean, he had everything.

Oh, come on, I was a sixteen- almost seventeen- year old boy. What do I think I did when found those magazines? I was a little curious, so I started to look through some of the magazines, and I was aroused by everything. I didn't mind being turned on the guys with girls, and the girls with other girls, but what really scared the shit out of me is when the guys with other guys got me a little to excited. At first, I was terrified. I didn't want to be bisexual. I didn't want to be considered a freak. I just wanted to be normal. Now that Voldemort was gone, I had thought that maybe, just maybe, I could finally be normal, and live my life like a normal person. But, NO. I can't be normal, now can I? No, I have to be bisexual. At that moment I decided I was going to just ignore any feelings I might get about men.

That plan went out the window as soon as I decided to go to Muggle London and shop for some new clothes to match my new status as a 'normal' person. So, you know, I walk inside one of the stores, and the first thing I see that I like is not any of the clothing, but the guy behind the counter. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, well he was taller than me, and I'm 5'8", with an athletic build. He had blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that seemed to hug him in all right places, like his arse, and a red shirt, which also hugged all of his best parts; with the legend 'Hello How Can I Ignore You Today' in black print.

I wanted to walk up to this guy so badly and kiss him, as well as do some other things that I don't want to get into right now, but his shirt was little intimidating to me. At the time, my mind was racing, and I was thinking things like, 'Oh, my god, he is so hot. No, I am not going to go for him. My god, is he checking me out? No, he couldn't be; he is way out of my league. I want him so bad. No, it is wrong. Oh shite, is he coming over here? What do I do? What do I do? Calm down, Harry. Just relax. Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. Okay, I am going to be just fine.'

"Hi, I'm Sam. How can I help you today?" Sam said, smiling

Suddenly I was thinking _'Did he just smile at me? Oh, my god, he has such a pretty smile. Don't drool and don't blush, Harry.'_ "Hi, I'm Harry," I said, trying to smile back at him without looking like an idiot. Honestly, I really don't think it worked. Lucky for me, though, I don't think Sam realized just how stupid I looked. "I wanted to know if you could help me with… er… picking out some clothes. As you can see, I don't have much of a fashion sense.

"Sure, I can. Why don't you take off your shirt so I can see what I'm working with."

"Um… okay, if you really want me to." At this point I wasn't too worried about it. I took off my shirt to reveal my tan, lithe body. I knew I was slender, but I wasn't skinny by any means. I had a nice six-pack and chest from all of the work that my Aunt Petunia made me do around the house, and from the hard Quidditch practices that I played. After I took off my shirt, he was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat, and he hadn't eaten in a while. I don't know if it was wrong, but I kind of liked the way he was looking at me.

There was a moment of silence, and then Sam broke it. "Why have you been hiding that beautiful body of yours?" he asked, while licking his lips. I couldn't help but to blush.

"Ummmm… what do you mean by that?"

"Why do you hide that body under those clothes that are way too big for you?"

"Well, that is a long story, and that's part of why I am here now."

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know what I want to wear, that's why I asked you."

"Well, do you like what I am wearing?"

"Yeah."

"Do you trust my judgment?"

"Yeah."

Then he started picking out so much clothing. He showed me outfit after outfit. I kind like the things he picked out for me. At the end of the day, I had spent so much money in that store, it was kind of a shame Sam didn't work on commission. I left right before the store closed.

"Bye, and thanks for all of your help", I said, kind of sad that I would never get to see him again.

"Wait a minute. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at this club that's downtown, later on tonight?" he asked, biting his bottom lip

I couldn't help myself. I just had to say, "Yes, give me the address, and I'll be there". He smiled and found a pen to write the address down. While he wrote, I asked him, "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Would eleven be okay for you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I left to go to the back to the Dursley's, but before I entered the house, I decided to shrink all of the bags and stuff them into a pocket.

As soon as I walked in to the house I heard, "Boy, where have you been all day?"

Uncle Vernon was looking very purple. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was worried about me. That thought managed to bring a smile to my face, which Uncle Vernon did not like that at all. "What's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Where have you been?"

I thought, what's the point of fighting with him, so I just told him, "I went to London".

"What were you doing there?" Aunt Petunia asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I met a friend."

"One of those freaks from your school?" Uncle Vernon belted out.

"No, he doesn't do magic."

"Oh, does he know you're a freak?"

"No, he doesn't know I do magic."

"Oh, so you lied to him."

"Look, I don't want to be rude, but I have to get ready to go out tonight."

As I made my way up the stairs, I heard Uncle Vernon yell something, but I wasn't paying attention. When I got to my room I changed my clothes. I stared into the mirror for a little while. I was so nervous; I hoped and prayed that what I was wearing would be good enough for the club I was going to.

I had on a pair of black leather trousers with a green shirt with a silver snake on it. I know, how Slytherin of me. I was also wearing a black and silver belt that matched my black boots. On my way out the room, I checked my appearance in my mirror, pleased with what I saw. I went downstairs, and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought Dudley's friend Piers was checking me out. Well, anyway, I left and met Sam at the club. All I have to say is, WOW.

The club was bloody fantastic. It was so cool. I loved it. I walked in to the place; I didn't see Sam right away, so I made my way to the bar area and sat down, ordering a beer. I got my beer and was sitting there when this guy came over.

"Hey beautiful, want to dance?"

I looked at him, and man he was gorgeous. He had light brown eyes with dark brown hair and dimples.

Where were all these good looking men before? I really did not want to look like an idiot in front of him, so I told him, "I don't know how to dance".

"Come on, everyone knows how to dance."

"Well, I'm not everyone."

Come on, just follow my lead. Please?" he said, while pouting a little bit. Wow. Before he did that, I didn't think he could get any cuter.

"Okay, I'll do it, but please don't make me look like an idiot."

"I'm sure that is impossible to do."

He led me to the dance floor, and immediately put his hands on my waist. I instinctively put my hands around his neck, and we started to grind against each other. We moved our hips to the music, in perfect sync. Then I saw Sam come over, and he asked the guy I was dancing with if he could cut in.

Then he turned to me, and said, "Hey Harry, I'm glad you came tonight. I was starting to think that maybe you wouldn't show."

"What do you mean?"

"I was waiting for you and when I didn't see you, I wondered if you had stood me up."

"No, I was here at eleven, just like you wanted me to be"

"Oh."

We continued to dance to the song, and then he looked at me and said, "Do know how sexy you are?"

He started to kiss me. His tongue stroked across my lower lip, like he was asking for entrance. I opened, letting him in. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and he began to explore. He could really kiss. Then he led me to s back room, and then proceeded to kiss me again. Man, I was getting really horny as he ground against me. He looked up with lust filled eyes, and said, "I am only looking for one off. You know, just one night of fun. Are up for it, or do you want to leave?"

"I'm up for it, but I want you to know that this is the first time I'm doing this…with a guy, you know."

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle with you."

He eased me down on a couch, and took off my shirt. Man, my dick was throbbing as he started to plant soft kisses on my neck and my chest. Wow, this was so fucking great. I couldn't believe it. Before I noticed, he had my pants undone and my manhood in his mouth. I looked down and I saw his head bobbing up and down. The heat coming from his mouth was killing me. Suddenly, he stopped, and I wanted to tell him, no please, don't stop.

I guess he saw this in my face, because he told me, "Relax. I want you to cum while I'm inside of you."

He pulled this tube of what I think was Vaseline out of his pocket and put some on his fingers. Then he slipped one finger inside of me. It was uncomfortable, but it was decent. I think I felt him put another finger in, and it hurt a little more than just the first finger. He was pumping them in and out; it started to feel good, and then he hit this spot inside that made me see stars.

"OH, MY GOD"

"I think we just found your prostate."

"MY, GOD"

He hit my prostate a couple more times.

Then he lined his penis with my hole and eased into me_. 'Oh my God, that hurt like hell! Why do people put themselves through this?'_ Right after, he hit that spot inside again, and my muscles loosened up around him. _'Oh, that's why people do this.'_ He wrapped his hand around my erection, and began to stroke me. It only took a couple of pumps, and I came all over his hand. Then he licked the cum off of his fingers. Man that was hot.

"So, did you like your first time?" Sam whispered, while still licking his fingers.

"It was bloody fantastic", I answered.

I watched him as he drifted asleep. I put my clothing on, kissed him lightly on the on the lips, then left. I was thinking, _'Wow, I can't believe that my first time was a one nighter.'_

**NOW**

'_These are thoughts'_

Harry was lying in his bed, reminiscing about his first time.

'_That was then, this is now. Right now, I'm dating Adriano. The note from Dumbledore says that I can leave this damn place, and go to Grimmauld Place on my birthday. What confuses me is he said he wasn't going to take me there so I guess I'm going to go there by myself. Maybe I can go with Adriano, you know, maybe have some fun on my birthday. I wonder who is going to be there. I'll just owl Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Remus to see if they're going to come for my birthday.'_

Harry searched for his parchment paper and his quill. Once he found it, he sat down to write to Ron first.

Dear Ron,

I was wondering if you and the rest of the family are going to be at Grimmauld Place on my birthday? Owl me back with a response.

Harry

The next letters were exactly the same but the name was different. _'Oh shit, I need to meet Adriano in about ten minutes. I need to go.'_ Harry sent the letters out, and then ran out of the house to meet Adriano. Harry ran to their usual meeting place, a small coffee shop about three blocks away. When he got there he saw his boyfriend right away. He had blue eyes and jet-black hair. He was slightly more muscular than Harry and stood about six foot one. The best part was he was a wizard. He was really nice, sweet, funny, and hot as hell. Harry had met him about two days after his encounter with Sam.

"Hey, what's up, Harry?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you are doing on July 31st?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything, why?"

"Well, it's my birthday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my new house?"

"It's your birthday! Why didn't you tell me this before now? I'll have to run around London to get a gift. And what do you mean, your new house?"

"Well, it's not actually new. My godfather died about a year ago, and he left his house to me, so I'm moving in on my birthday."

"And you want me to be there on your first night there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Oh, what do you want for your birthday?"

"You."

"You already have that! So seriously, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Whatever you give me is okay."

"Come on, tell me"

"I am not withholding any information from you."

"But I don't know what to get you."

"Whatever you get me is fine, okay?"

"Well, I have to start trying to figure this out, so I'll be going, okay?" Adriano said, while giving Harry a kiss goodbye.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

They went their separate ways. Harry went back to the Dursley's to find four letters waiting for him in his room, from Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. They all said they weren't going to be able to make it to Grimmauld Place on his birthday. The only thing that was different in the letters was that Dumbledore asked what time Harry was going to arrive, so he could know what time to take the off unplottable spell on the house. He wrote and sent Dumbledore his answer then lay back on his bed. _'Yes! It's just going to be Adriano and me.'_

Thursday came and Harry had just finished packing when Adriano came to pick him up. On the way out he saw his Uncle Vernon.

"Hey Vernon, well, I just wanted to say goodbye to you, and that you and your son are both fat bastards, and I hope you both die a slow and painful death. And you, Aunt Petunia, you're a fucking bitch. I'm your sister's child and you couldn't show me any emotion." He said this while watching the tears come down her face "Bye, and if I never see you again, it will be too soon." With that, he left the house, jumped into Adriano's car, and never looked back.

"Hey Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that I never have to see those people again." They rode in silence for a while.

"Well, I think we're here." They got out the car and walked to the door. While Harry was searching for his key, Adriano noticed the hurt in his eyes, and he gave Harry a very passionate kiss thinking maybe Harry would feel better. It seemed to work when Harry moaned and kissed him back. They stumbled into the house, still kissing. All of a sudden, the lights turned on, and all they heard was, "SURPRISE!"

Author Note: Well I hoped you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW. If you like it, tell me about it. If you didn't don't just flame me give me constructive criticism. I need to know what I am doing wrong so that I can fix it.


	2. Party time

Title: Malfoy Contact

Author: luvslash

Summary: AU because of HBP Harry has to marry Draco because of a loophole in a contract that was made before he was born.

DISCLAIMER: Anything that you do recognize I don't own and I never will.

Chapter2: Party Time

Harry and Adriano jumped apart to find a room full of people staring at them in total / complete shock. None of them have ever seen Harry look like this. He was sporting a black t-shirt with 'You Know You Want Me' written in white. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans that fitted him well. They were also shocked to see Harry with a man they all did not know. Adriano was dressed similar to Harry except he had on a navy blue shirt.

**_INTERLUDE_**

Ron's thoughts

Why is Harry kissing that man? Oh he must be his boyfriend. Hold on that would mean that Harry's gay -- HARRY'S GAY. How is Harry gay? When did this happen? Why didn't he tell me he was gay? This isn't something that you forget to mention to someone. I thought I was supposed to be his best friend, his confidant. He is supposed to tell me these kinds of things! Why di- wouldn't he tell me? Maybe he had a thing for me? Is that why he did not tell me? I did grow up to be a very good-looking person. He would be crazy not go for me. Yeah that's why he never told me. NO! EW! EW! EW!… Harry's like a brother to me. He wouldn't think of me like that. We could never be together. NO! NO! NO! He's not supposed to think of me in that way. It's like me thinking of Charlie in that way. YUCK! That is a bad mental image. No that's just wrong. I still can't believe he's gay. Ginny had such a big crush on him. Oh, she must be devastated about this.

Ginny thoughts

Harry's gay. Well he wasn't gay when he was fucking me into the mattress three months ago. Oh well. I'm glad he isn't hiding that sexy body of his under those horrible clothes anymore. It also looks like Harry has good taste in guys. I must say his friend is easy on the eyes. I wonder why I didn't notice him being gay. I bet Hermione knew about this. She and Harry were always really close. He probably told her about this. Either that or she figured it out on her own. She is a bright girl. I just know she found out about this a along time ago. I'd bet anyone a hundred galleons that she knew about this before Harry figured it for himself. I wonder why she didn't tell me about this.

Hermione's thoughts

Harry's gay. How did I not realize this? I'm supposed to be the perceptive one in this group. How I could I have missed this? Was I too focused on my schoolwork not to notice my friends or was my relationship with Ron taking too much of my attention, or both? Even if I did not figure it out on my own why didn't he tell me about this? I understand why he didn't tell Ron. Ron can be a little closed minded at times but why not tell me? I'm open-minded. I would have understood. I would have gotten some books to help him understand his feelings better. How could he have gotten through this without my or anyone else's help? Could he have gotten help from someone else like Ron? No, Ron can't keep a secret even if his life depended on it. Oh I just realized something. Malfoy is here. What's going to happen to Harry if Malfoy starts making fun of Harry because of his sexuality? Oh my god this is going to be so horrible!

Draco's thoughts

Harry's gay! Who the fuck is that and why he's all over MY Harry! Well soon to be my Harry. Does he have to be all over him like that? I wonder if I could cast the Avada Kedvra on him wandlessly without anyone knowing it was me? That stupid bastard needs to GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM NOW! All I need is to look at the contract for my marriage with Pansy, find that fucking loop hole that my father keeps talking about, and get out of this marriage. I wonder if my father knows that I want to get out of the marriage to Pansy for Harry Potter. Probably not. If he did, he would probably kill me. Even though Harry was the one to defeat the Dark Lord I think he still wants me to find a nice pureblood witch or wizard and marry him or her. He is going to have a have conniption when he realizes that I want Harry. Oh well.

Lucuis's thoughts

Potter's gay. Hmm… Draco is going to be upset now that his precious Potter is with someone else. Draco thinks that I don't see the way he looks at the boy. I know he thinks I'll have a fit, but I don't really have a problem with it. If Potter and Draco end up together it will give to a boost to the Malfoy family's reputation and he is extremely powerful. I hope my son can be charming enough to get Potter. Speaking of Potter he looks like he'll die of embarrassment at any moment.

Harry's thoughts

Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit! I'm supposed to be alone with Adriano. They are not supposed to be here! Well, at least I don't have to have a big coming out now, do I? But shit! What should I do? Everyone is just staring at me.

**_END OF INTERLUDE_**

"Shit." Harry whispered under his breath.

"Harry James Potter, watch your mouth." Molly and Hermione gently scolded him.

"Why did they say your last name is Potter?" Adriano asked.

"Because it is," was the only reply he received.

"Wait your last name is Potter that makes you Harry Potter."

"No shit genius," Draco drawled.

"Malfoy could you just shut up." Harry spat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?"

"Because I didn't want you to be with me just because I was Harry Potter."

"Wow, you're Harry Potter. I would have never expected you to be Harry Potter."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're a little small; I would have thought, well, he would have been taller."

"Well that's Harry, our pocket-sized hero," One of the twins added.

"Leave him alone. It's not his fault he's short," Ginny tried to help.

"Yeah… Haven't you heard good things come in small packages?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Shut up all of you." Harry said with a glare but the small smile that showed through betrayed his true feelings.

"Harry you're gay!" Ron yelled, speaking for the first time that night.

"Really, what makes you say that? Because I didn't get that from when he walked in with another man's tongue down his throat." Snape drawled.

"Severus, be nice," Remus chided. "He was just surprised just like the rest of us were. Harry why don't introduce us to your friend here?"

"Everyone this Adriano and Adriano this is everyone. And he is my boyfriend."

"Oh, well, why don't you come in, sit down, and tell us all about how you two met?"

"Yes. Because we all want to know how the hell that happened," Draco said sarcastically.

"Malfoy could you shut up?" Hermione scolded.

"I could but I won't," he replied.

As soon as Draco finished, Adriano started with his story. "Well, we met this summer because I moved in with my grandfather who lived in the same town as Harry."

"Oh really, where are you from?" Ginny asked

"I'm originally from Italy but my family moved to America when I was five years old after my mother was offered a job at the Salem University of Wizardry."

"Oh so you're a wizard?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Well, how exactly did you two meet? You didn't tell us that." Hermione asked curiously.

"I was just about to get to that. My grandfather knew that Harry's cousin was about the same age as me so he asked Harry's aunt to introduce us. When I went to the house to meet his cousin I saw Harry and I decided that I wanted to hangout with him more than his fat lard of a cousin."

"How long have two been together?" Another question was shot at them but this time asked by Remus.

"We've been together for about a month," Harry replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were with someone, Harry?" Ginny asked

"Well, I wasn't ready to tell anyone that I was into guys."

"Why not?" Ron asked confused.

"I think that was because, unlike the wizarding world, in the muggle world homosexuals are seen as something that is not normal and even morally wrong. Isn't that right Harry?" Hermione stated.

"Yeah that's the reason."

"Harry, in the wizarding world two men being together is perfectly normal. We are your family. We like to know these things about you." Molly reminded him.

"I'm sorry." An awkward moment of silence followed that statement.

"Okay, how about we let the birthday boy open up his gifts?" Remus said, breaking the silence.

"Harry, open my gift first." Ginny said while handing him a box. "I got it when I was in muggle London." It was a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. "I was tired of seeing in your old clothes."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry opened the rest of the gifts and thanked everyone.

"Thank you everyone for everything that you have done for me and for the party. I really enjoyed it." Harry announced to everyone at the end of his all of his gifts.

"Well, we decided that it was in due time for you to have a real birthday." Hermione replied to him.

"Yeah you truly deserve it," Remus added.

"Isn't it getting late? I guess it is time for us to get going." Molly said after the conversation died for a moment. "Harry I'm guessing you are going to be staying here for the night or are you going back to the burrow?"

"No. I think I'm staying here for the night."

"Okay. See you later Harry," Ginny said as she was being led out with the rest of her family.

"Yeah, bye Harry. Oh, I just wanted to let you know that it is okay with me that you're gay. See you." Hermione said as she hugged and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Bye mate," Ron said as he left.

"Yeah bye everyone." After they left, everyone well else followed.

"I guess it's just you and me now. What do you want to do?" Harry said turning to Adriano after the last person left.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Don't know. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, but I am a little worried if they like me or not."

"Everyone loved you tonight."

"Are you sure? What about the blond." He said sitting down on one of the couches.

"Which one, the little one or the big one?"

"Since they were about the same height I am going to go with the younger one."

"Don't worry about him he hates everyone." Harry said climbing into his lap.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Harry."

"Mmmhh…"

"Were you two ever together?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I wouldn't blame you. He is gorgeous"

"Should I be jealous?" Harry said with a mock pout.

"I'm serious. Were you?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

"It's just that every time I touched you he looked at me like he was going to skin me alive."

"Are you sure? That's weird."

"There couldn't be a chance that he has a crush on you?"

"Nope, he hates me. Now why don't we stop talking about Malfoy and get to doing what we came here to do before this party," Harry said seductively.

"Oh yeah… what was that? I think I need reminding."

Harry's only reply was nibbling on his neck.

"Oh Merlin." Adriano moaned as Harry started to strip off his shirt. Then the door opened and Remus was standing there, a little shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …. I thought you left with everyone else. I guess I was wrong. Yeah, I'll be going now." Remus said very quickly.

"No, that's okay. I was just about to be going," Adriano said.

"You don't have to go. I should have knocked first." Remus said trying to help.

"No, it's really okay." Then he turned to Harry and gave a quick kiss. "I'll see tomorrow." With that he left.

"Yeah, bye."

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to walk in on you two like that." Remus apologized again.

"It's okay," Harry said with a small smile.

"Alright I'll leave you alone for the night."

"Okay, good night" and with that went to bed.

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I hoped you like it. PLEASE REVIEW. If you like it, tell me about it. If you didn't don't just flame me, give me constructive criticism. I need to know what I am doing wrong so that I can fix it. And I have a bit of a poll for later on in the story. Should I have Adriano go to Hogwarts or should I have them break up on friendly terms, still be friend, and just have someone else go after Harry? Because we can't make getting Harry easy, now can we? Tell me what you think.

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you do I will love you forever and a day. Not just forever, forever and a day.


	3. Pansy and Contract

Title: Malfoy Contact

Author: luvslash

Summary: AU because of HBP Harry has to marry Draco because of a loophole in a contract that was made before he was born.

DISCLAIMER: Anything that you do recognize I don't own and I never will.

Chapter 3: The Contract.

'_This is thoughts'_

Draco was awoken from his bed by the sound of yelling going on in the foyer of the Malfoy Mansion.

"Your son impregnated my daughter," he heard a familiar voice yell. This really woke Draco up. '_Me, get some girl pregnant. How is that possible? I have never had sex with a girl._'

"Now Alan, relax. We can fix this." Draco heard his father answer. '_Alan, isn't that the name of Pansy's father. I wouldn't touch that slut even if I wasn't gay._'

"It's a good thing there they are already betrothed. All we have to do is get them married before anyone gets wind of this. And later on we can just tell everyone the baby was born premature." Alan said in a quieter but still tense voice. '_Marry. I'm not marrying that bitch. I need more time to find that loophole. That's not my child. I have to put an end to this.'_

"Wait a minute. I sure am not going to marry Pansy." Draco said as he was coming came down the stairs.

"What do you mean you don't want to marry my daughter? First you get her pregnant, and, then you don't want to take care of her responsibilities. You little bastard." He said to Draco with a glare.

"Alan, I will not allow you to talk to my son that way in my house." Lucius said menacingly. "Why don't we let Draco explain why he doesn't want to marry your daughter?"

"I don't want to marry Pansy because I didn't get her pregnant."

"What do mean?" Alan asked.

"I'm not the father of her child. I didn't knock her up. That's not my bun in her oven. I …"

"All right Draco we get it. You didn't get her pregnant." Lucius said to him.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

"If she told you that I am the father of her child then yes, I am calling her a liar."

"How do you know you're not the father?"

"Because I've never had sex with her."

"I don't believe you. My little princess would never lie to me. We are going to have a paternity test to prove you are the father of that child." And with that he left.

"That bitch told her father that I am the father of her child and expected me to just go along with it." Draco practically screamed

"Maybe this would be a way out of the contract. I'm not sure about the details but I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't want you to marry a woman that was pregnant to another person's child."

"How did you know I am looking for a way out of the marriage?" Draco asked looking slightly confused.

"Son, I'm not stupid. I've seen the look of disgust on your face every time you're near Pansy."

"Where is that contract again so I take a look at it?"

"It's in the safe in my study. Come to my study later on today and I'll have it out for you to look at."

"Thank you, father." 'Wow I might not have to marry Pansy. Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get Harry away from that idiot.'

Later that evening Draco went to his father's study and got the contract. Then he went to his room to hoping to find a loophole.

**THE MAKING OF THE CONTRACT**

"Gregory, I want to talk to you about the joining of our families. It has been a tradition in my family that the grandfather makes the marriage contracts. I want my grandchild and your grandchild to get married when they come of age." Abraxas Malfoy, the father of Lucius Malfoy, spoke to Gregory Parkinson, father of Alan Parkinson.

"Oh Abraxas, I'm so honored, but don't you think it is a bit early for us to be thinking about this. I mean they aren't even born yet."

"Well I don't like to wait. And I didn't want your grandchild to be taken before I had the chance to ask you."

"Yes well what do want the terms of the marriage to be?"

Nothing much, only our grandchildren aren't to have any children with any other people."

"And if the do?"

"Then the one that doesn't have a child would get married to a third party"

"I can live with that."

"I _already_ have the papers made. _All _you have to do is sign _it_. You know I am always prepared."

"How do I know that I'm not being tricked?"

"You can trust me. You've known me since we were first years. Just sign it. It will be okay."

"Who's the third party in the contract?"

"Well he hasn't signed the papers, but I'm sure he will."

"Who is it?"

"Don't worry about it. I assure you that this person is a pureblood and comes from a lot of money."

"Okay, I'll sign it." And Gregory signed the paper.

"Thank you, now I am off to get the third person to sign these." Abraxas left with a smile on his face. He knew that the task wasn't going to be hard because everyone knew Gregory wasn't known to be the smartest man in the world. Now Abraxas hoped his next conquest would be this easy even if he knew he it wouldn't.

**End of Making of the Contract**

Draco finished reading the contract completely ecstatic. This was the loophole that his father was talking about. That night he went a to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Draco and his father went to St. Mungos for the paternity test, where they met the Parkinson's.

"Well, when are we going to get things started because there are things that I have to do?" Draco said to the Parkinson's.

"What do you mean? As soon as this child is proven to be yours, we have to plan for the wedding." Marie, Pansy's mother, responded.

"That's not going to happen." Draco replied.

Just before Alan had enough time to say something back, a man about the age of thirty-five is led in by on one of the mediwitches. He was about five feet ten inches, and he had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked sort of tired but had a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hi I'm Aaron Blue, and I'm going to be your mediwizard for today. I'm here to do a paternity test, right."

"Yes you are." Alan replied.

"Well who's the mother and who's the supposed father?" Aaron asked.

"I am the mother." Pansy spoke for the first time since Draco arrived.

"She claims I am the father." Draco said.

"For what I am going to do, I need the blood of the father. Will you please give me a sample?" Seeing the worried look on Draco's face he added, "Don't worry I don't need much. And I'm going to need a bit of amniotic fluid." Seeing the confused look on there faces he continued to explain. "It's the stuff the baby floats around in when it's growing inside of the mother."

"How will you get it out?" Pansy asked.

"Well there are two ways I can do that. The first way is I can use a spell, but it's not very accurate. The fluid tends to get mixed up with other things in the mother's body in the mother body. The other way is kind of the way muggles do it. What I will do is set you up to this magical ultrasound. An ultrasound is a way to look inside of the mother's stomach without cutting him/her open."

"Why would you need to look inside of me?" Pansy asked a little scared.

"Because I need to see where I need to stick this inside of you." He said as he pulled out a long and very thin metal rod that was inside of a plastic bag. "This is what you would call a needle."

"There is no way I am letting you put that in my daughter." Alan yelled

"I know it looks barbaric, but it is the only way to get an accurate sample of the amniotic fluid. Don't worry she will take a numbing potion before we do anything, and it is extremely safe."

"How will these things tell us if he's the father or not." Lucius asked

"Either way we get the amniotic fluid we put that and the blood from the father into a potion and if it turns white he is the father, and if it turns black he is not the father. Well I am going to get the potion from the potion room and while I am doing that you can choose which method of extracting the amniotic fluid." then Aaron left.

"I am not going to allow that thing to be put inside of my daughter." Alan said.

"It is the most accurate way and the mediwizard said it was safe. I don't want there to any doubt when that test comes out to be negative." Draco stated

"Yes, you don't want any interference on the results, do you Alan?" Lucius asked

"No, but I don't want that thing inside of daughter."

"The healer said it would be safe." Marie reminded him "it would be best for her to do it this way."

"If you really think so, maybe we should do it that way."

"Doesn't anyone care what I think?" Pansy whined

"Because Pansy," Draco spat "if you didn't lie we wouldn't be here."

"Well has everyone come to a conclusion yet?" Aaron said as he entered the room.

"Yes, we are going to have you use the metal rod thingy on her." Draco answered.

"Okay Pansy, all you have to do is drink this numbing potion and lay down." He said to her while handing her a vial of purple liquid. "Everyone else, I am going to need you to leave the room."

After everyone left the room Pansy did as she was told. As she waited for the potion to take effect she began to think. _'My father is going to kill me. Not only did I lie to him, but it was in front of the Malfoy's. That's just before he finds out the real father of my baby. Why couldn't Draco just go along with it?'_

"Do you feel anything?" Aaron's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"No."

"Good now I am going to start. It will only take a second." He then hooked her up to the magical ultrasound, and extracted the amniotic fluid. Once she got the feeling back in her body, Aaron went outside to called everyone back in to the room.

"You can come back in to the room now; I'm done. Now Draco I need you to give me a little sample of your blood please."

As soon a Draco entered the room Aaron took a sterile needle and pricked Draco's finger and dropped a bit of blood in the cauldron with the potion. Then he added a bit of amniotic fluid to the potion. After a minute they all watched to see the potion turn black. As Draco watched this a small smile appeared on his face. Pansy started to cry. Marie was speechless. Gregory was furious, and Lucius was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Well, we can't let this get out. The two of you are going to have to get married as soon as possible. And when the baby is born, if it doesn't look anything like Draco or Pansy, we are going to deny everything." Alan said breaking the silence.

"That's not going to happen." Draco said.

"Even if this child isn't yours you still have to marry my daughter or have you forgotten about the contract that was made." Alan replied smugly.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about the contract. The contract states that if one of us becomes pregnant with a child that doesn't belong to the other, the one that is not pregnant marries a third party."

"That can't be true." Pansy said horrified.

"It is."

"So we're not getting married?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"I didn't know this was going to happen. What going to happen to me? My whole life the only thing that was ever certain was I was going to marry you. I don't know what to do. This just can't be right. I need to see that contract." Draco handed her a copy of the contract with the page already turned to the section that was being discussed.

As Pansy read the contract she was look absolutely heartbroken. _'I never thought that I wouldn't get to marry Draco. It's just that Draco never paid any attention to me. I thought if he saw me with other guys he would get jealous and fall in love with me. I never thought I would get pregnant. What am I going to do?'_

"This says that you have to marry someone from the Potter family. The only person alive from that family is Harry Potter. You can't be leaving me for him." Pansy said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, that's what the contract says I have to do."

"This can't be happening." Pansy just couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. She just had to leave. 'If _I can't have him no one will.'_

"Pansy, where are you going?" Alan said following her, and dragging his wife behind.

After they left Lucius look to Draco and said, "So you're finally getting your wish."

"Yep, I don't have to marry Pansy."

"That too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know you finally get to be with that Potter boy."

"You knew about that" Draco exclaimed

"Yes I do. I'm okay with it."

"Thanks."

"Let's go home son. It's been a long day."

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the second chapter. I hoped you like this chapter. I know I fudged the facts with Amniocentesis. PLEASE REVIEW. If you like it, tell me about it. If you didn't don't just flame me give me constructive criticism. I need to know what I am doing wrong so that I can fix it.

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you do I will love you forever and a day. Not just forever, forever and a day.


	4. Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express

'_This is thoughts'_

"Tiffy, get Draco and Blaise for me, and tell them to be down here right now so they aren't late for the train." Lucius told the house elf.

"No need for that, Tiffy. We're right here." Draco said as he and Blaise entered the foyer.

"We have to get going. Before we go, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Draco said as he looked around and mentally counted his bags

Yes" Blaise said as he did the same.

"Hurry up and get in the limousine, I want to get there on time." Lucius said as he rushed the two boys out of the house.

As soon as Draco and Blaise were in the car Draco started to question Blaise. "Blaise, we've been friends for a long time right."

"Yes"

"So why haven't you told where you've been since the beginning of the war?"

"You didn't ask," was Blaise's only reply

"Can you tell me now that I have asked?"

"Yes." As the blonde waited for a story that never came he became more and more irritated because his friend found it funny to annoy him.

Knowing the answer to his question Draco still asked, "Why aren't you telling me?"

Blaise smirked, and then said "because you asked me if I was able to tell you which I am; not if I would tell you."

"Stop horsing around and tell me what happened."

"After I met the dark lord and realized how mad the man, or whatever he was, actually was. My mother and I went into hiding."

"I realized you went into hiding. The questioned is where did you go into hiding?"

"We went to a small uncharted island in the Bahamas."

"So while I was helping with the war effort, you were sitting on a beach." Draco asked in incredulously.

"That sums it up." Blaise confirmed with a grin

"What would you have done if the Dark Lord won?"

"I knew he wouldn't. That is why I went into hiding, so that after he was defeated I could come back into wizarding society. I wouldn't have metals of honor like you, your father and Snape, but at least I know wouldn't have died."

"We didn't die."

"Yeah, but you guys had a greater chance of dieing beings spies than when I was on the island."

"So you didn't want to fight for the cause, but you came back to reap the benefits of the defeat of the Dark Lord"

"Exactly"

"What a coward?" Draco said with a playful tone that showed he truly did not mean it.

"Draco you have been spending too much time with those Gryffindors. That was not cowardice; that, my friend, was self preservation." He said with a smug grin, and went back to the book he was going to read before Draco's inquiry.

Draco stared out of the limo's window with a smile on his face as he thought about his release of his engagement to Pansy.

"Draco we've been friends for a long time right." Blaise asked

"Yes we have. Since we were toddlers." Realizing what was going on. He then asked, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I've been here for a little over a week and you still haven't explained to me why you always have that stupid smile on your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give me a break. You walk around with this smile on your face that you don't think I notice. So tell me what is going on."

"Pansy's pregnant" Draco exclaimed before he realized that Blaise didn't know anything about the loophole.

"Wait, you're happy about that? What happened to you being gay? I also remember you saying you wouldn't touch her even if you weren't gay."

"No, no, no. It's not like that. It isn't my child. And because it's not my child I don't have to marry her." Draco said with an excited look on his face.

"That's great Draco. What are you going to do now that you a confirmed bachelor?"

"I may not have to get married to Pansy but I still have to get married."

"Who's the lucky person?"

"It's Harry Potter." Draco mumbled.

"Finally!" Blaise Zambini said. "It's about time."

"Damn it, was I that obvious?" the grey eyed boy asked

"To anyone who cared to notice."

"How long have you known?"

"Don't worry. I didn't know for a very long time." Blaise said while trying to appease Draco. "Besides, what did Potter say when you told him about his recent engagement?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Can I be there when you do?" the brunette inquired with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Why?"

"You have to admit Potter has a fiery temper. I just want to be there to watch him handle the situation. I have no doubt in my mind that it is going to be interesting. And plus you might want to have some witnesses around so he doesn't try to kill you"

"Shut up. We're here." Draco said shortly, but he silently agreed with his longtime friend.

As they got out of the limo Draco spotted Ron and Hermione, but Harry wasn't with them. _'I wonder where Harry is. Hopefully not with that prat he brought to his party.'_

Just as Draco thought this, Harry walked in with the "prat".

"Oh my Draco, it looks like you have some competition." Blaise said as he saw them walk in. "I wonder how long they've been together."

Draco ignored Blaise's first comment. "Only for about two months"

"How do you know that?"

"Harry brought him to a party for his birthday."

"That must have been fun." Blaise asked sarcastically

"I spent the whole night trying not to kill the git." Draco said as he scowled at Adriano.

__

Across the station

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Adriano said trying to cut the tension.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Harry replied miserably. Even though they talked about it and both agreed it would be best to go their separate ways, Harry knew he would miss the older boy.

"I mean it won't be goodbye forever," the taller boy said. "We'll still write each other all of the time, right?"

"Of course we will."

"How about one last kiss, for old times?"

__

Back across the station

"Oh my, look at that goodbye kiss?" he said deliberately just to watch Draco get mad. Blaise smiled as he saw what he wanted. Draco, being the Malfoy that he was he very good at hiding his emotions, but Blaise knew what to look for. He saw Draco's eye twitch ever so slightly, and the vein in his temple bulge a tiny bit. Blaise watched as Draco shifted his weight as he stopped himself from going over to where Harry was and his hands ball up in to fists.

"Draco, it's too early in the morning for you to be plotting someone's death."

"I wouldn't be doing it if he would learn to stop touching Harry."

"I didn't know that you were so possessive."

"I'm not possessive; I just don't like people touching what's mine."

"No, you're not possessive at all. Right now, I don't know why I even thought of such a thing." Blaise said as he walked on to the train.

After his goodbyes with his now ex-boyfriend, Harry went looking for his best friends. In his search for his Ron and Hermione, he bumped in to Blaise. "Hey, Potter. I want to talk to you for a moment." He said with a smile.

Harry was confused because he never saw Slytherin smile, maybe a smirk, a sneer, on very few occasions a grin, but never a smile. "What do you want to talk about, Zabini?" Harry replied nervously.

"I just wanted to offer a truce, between you and the remaining Slytherins."

"Why?"

"Now that the Dark Lord has been defeated there is no need for anymore unnecessary fighting." As he said this, his smile became even wider and more charming.

"I thought all Slytherins hated me."

"That's not true, not all Slytherins hate you." Blaise said with a grin and a wink, and walked away.

"Did he just hit on you?" Ginny asked after watching the whole scene.

"I don't think so."

"Then why would he say it like that."

"I don't know."

"I think he likes you." She said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up."

"No, I don't want to." She said still in a singsong voice. "C'mon I think he's very handsome."

Just come on and help look for your brother and his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't like the break up scene. I re-wrote the thing so many times. I wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it to. So I deciced to just leave it alone. I also don't have a beta any more so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me about them. If there's anyone with good grammer skills, I would love it if you want to be beta. PLEASE Review. If you do I'll love you forever and a day. If you already reviewed if you review again I'll love you forever and two day. Not just one. TWO:)


	5. First night back

Chapter 5: The First Night Back  
_'This is thoughts'  
_Harry POV

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As I sit in the Great Hall, I can feel someone staring at me. I look around to the table to see if anything is out of the ordinary. Everyone seems to be doing his or her own thing. I then scan the other tables to see who it is. The Ravenclaw table looks fine, and so does the Hufflepuff table. I glance at the teacher table and nothing. Then I look at the Slytherins, and still no one. WHO IS STARING AT ME? Maybe it's all in my head. We all know weirder things have happened in there. That's it. I just haven't gotten used the fact that I don't have to look over my shoulder since Voldemort is now dead. I glance at the Slytherin table again and just I as I turn my head I see Malfoy turn his to avoid my gaze. HAHA, I found you. You thought you could avoid me but I found you. Why is he looking at me anyway? Probably trying to convince all of his friends the 'Great Harry Potter' is a poof. But you know I don't care.

"Hey, Harry, what are you thinking about?" Ron's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. Just stuff." I replied. "Why?"

"You just had this weird look on your face." Ron turned to look at the Slytherin table. "Why does Malfoy keep looking over here?"

"I don't know. He's probably poking fun at me with the rest of his friends." I answer well looking over the Slytherins again.

"What makes you say that? They've never done that before." Ron said sarcastically.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD  
**Across the Hall  
3rd person POV**

"You should stop staring at him. You're starting to drool, and I don't want any of your saliva on my robes." Blaise said dryly.

"Why don't you go play in a dragon field?" Draco bit back.

Before Blaise could give his comeback, Draco's favorite girl walked up to the old friends. "Blaise, do you mind if I borrow Draco for a second? I need to speak with him for a few moment or two."

"I'll leave you two alone. That fifth year Ravenclaw over there has been eyeing me all night, and I might just give her what she wants." Blaise said as he got up from the table. "Good luck mate."

"Draco…," Pansy started them took a deep breath. "Draco, why haven't you been answering my owls all summer?"

"Because we have nothing to talk about." He answered with his usual callous drawl.

"Draco I know I cheated on you, but you have to understand." She pleaded with him.

"Look, to have cheat on me, we would have needed to be in a relationship with each other. I've told this many times before and I will tell you now for the last time. WE are NOT in LOVE with each other. And now that you're pregnant, I don't have any obligation to you anymore."

"I can get an abortion. Just give me a chance. I can make you happy. We can be happy together." She begged.

"It would be better if you just let go. You can't make me happy. Why don't you try and make it work with the father of your child." He said in a softer tone.

"I don't want to make it work with anyone other than you. I only want you. I need you. I love you." She said as she started to cry. 'Shit, now she's crying.'"Pansy, there is nothing there between us. You need to move on," with that he started leave.

"No, you can't do that," She said as she tugged on his robe sleeve. With a look back at her, Draco pulled his arm away from her and walked down the hall. 'Why doesn't he love me? I have to get him to understand my love for him. I will get him one way or another and nothing and no one can stop me.' With that Pansy stopped crying and left.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Gryffindor Common Room  
**  
"Harry, now that you don't have You-Know-Who attacking every time you turn a corner, what are you going to do with your spare time?" Seamus asked Harry from a chair.

"Sleep. I just the learned the joys of a good nights sleep when I was in Grimmauld Place this summer. And maybe some more dating."

"Did you also learn the joys of that over the summer?" Seamus said as he shamelessly raised one eyebrow. Harry did not reply, but the blush that crept on his face was response enough. "Leave him alone." Hermione scorned. "I think it is wonderful that Harry is taking advantage of the teenage experiences, which the rest of us take for granted. I'm especially glad you're starting to date." Hermione said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" Ron asked noticing the look in her eye.

"I just know that there are some nice, eligible students here at Hogwarts who would be great for Harry to date." Hermione explained casually.

"No, no, no! Did you hear me? I said no! I don't need you to play matchmaker. I can find dates on my own."

"Now that you're the Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who, I just wanted to help you shift through the unwanted."

"Wow, that is a really long moniker. It's practically a paragraph." Dean said.

"I am glad you want to help, but I don't want or need it. So no. And Hermione, no means no, not do it behind my back and then make me feel bad so I'll be forced to do it. It means no." Harry told her sternly

"I just want to help."

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Come on?"

"No!" Harry said as he was going up the stairs to the boys' dorm rooms. "It's not going to happen."

Hermione then turned around and said to the rest of the Gryffindors, "I'm going to do it anyway, and he'll thank me for it in the end"

"No, you won't, and no I won't." Harry yelled from his room.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Slytherin Common Room**

"What happened with you and psycho bitch?" Blaise asked as he walked into the room.

"She tried to convince me to marry her."

"What did you do when she asked you this?"

"I had to explain to her that there was no way we would get together. Hopefully she'll just give up." Draco said as he gathered his things

"Pansy. The psycho bitch. The girl who has been in love with you since we were toddlers. She's not going to give up that easy."

"I know, but I've seen rocks smarter than her. Anything that she can think up, I'm sure I can handle it." Draco said as he started for his room.

"Don't underestimate her." Blaise said to Draco's back.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow."

"Wait, what do you have to do tomorrow?

Draco never did answered the question.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Constructive Criticism, if there is something you don't like. PLEASE REVIEW :)


	6. Finding Out

Chapter 6: Finding Out

'_This is thoughts'_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Are you going tell me?" Blaise asked for the millionth time.

"Could you please," Draco turned to look at him, "just shut up?" His only reply was a smug smile. Afterwards, Draco went back to searching for his favorite Gryffindor. _'Where is he?' _

"Come on. Please tell me." Blaise said to snap Draco out of his thoughts.

"No."

"What are you going to do today that is so important?"

"Nothing."

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

"No."

"Can I go?"

"No, you can't."

"So you're not denying that today is the day you going to tell him about his impending engagement. So can I be there?"

"No, I am not denying that today is the day, and no you are not going to be there."

"Why not?" Blaise griped.

"It's unbecoming of a Slytherin to whine."

"I wouldn't have to if you would let me go with you to tell him. So why can't I go?"

"We have to get to class. You know Snape doesn't like it when we're late."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry, wake up." Ron yelled as he was getting dressed to go down to the Great hall, "it's the first day of class, and I don't think you want to be late." Getting frustrated, Ron pulled back the curtain on Harry's bed and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Harry said groggily and the light shone in his face. "There is no need to scream. I'm awake."

"Well, it's a little to late now. I can't wait for you anymore because I want to get breakfast before my first class." Ron said as he was reaching for the door. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll save you a muffin or something."

'_Shite, I'm late on the first day of school, and now, I am going to have to face Snape. This is bound to be a fantastic day, isn't it?' _He thought sarcastically as he stubbed his toe on the edge to the bed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Potter you're late. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape said as he stopped writing on the board. "Take your seat before I decide to take more points."

"Hey mate." Ron whispered to his friend

Before Harry could answer, Snape continued the lesson, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Snape said with a pointed glare to Harry, "today we are going to be making the calming draught the ingredients are on the board. You can use your own or get some from the back of the classroom."

"I'll get the ingredients." Harry told Ron.

As Harry walk passed him, Draco's eyes shamelessly followed him to his destination.

Blaise saw this and with a smirk plastered on his face, he said. "You know if you stare at his arse any harder, you'll probably end up burning another hole into it. Though, I can understand why you can't take your eyes off it. I am in awe of it at times."

"I hate you," was his only reply.

"I like it when you are thinking about the lovely Golden Boy."

"Why?"

"Because your comebacks are appalling." He stated with a smirk. "So are you going to let me come? I promise to be on best behavior." He said sensing his friend was starting to get upset.

"Yes, you can go, but you are not allowed to talk."

All Blaise did was smile at his little victory.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_**Later During Dinner**_

At dinner was almost everything was pretty normal. Ron seemed to be shoving food down his throat before it had the chance to run away. Hermione was reading her new Transfiguration book for "light" reading. Seamus was making suggestive comments to Dean just to make hear him laugh. Neville was reading up on the magical properties of the Alihotsy plant. All was well, but Harry seemed to be a little off.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked as she finally looked up from her book.

"I'm fine. It's just been one of those days, you know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine." He said to appease Hermione's worrying for the moment, and decided it was time to take her mind off him. "So Hermione, what are you reading?"

Even though she saw right through his ploy to change the subject, she went along with it. "I'm just trying to get ahead in Transfiguration. Right now, I am reading the magical theory behind changing a piece of parchment into …"

After a moment, Harry stopped paying attention to Hermione. Harry looked around the room, and saw an owl flying towards the table. It dropped Harry a note that read:

_Please come to my office at 8 o'clock tonight,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

"What is it," Hermione inquired

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see me later on tonight."

"Really, why?" food flew out of his mouth as Ron asked.

"Ron, must you talk with food in you mouth? It's disgusting." Hermione reproached.

Ron swallowed, looking thoroughly scolded and said, "I'm sorry." Then he turned to Harry, "Do you know what it's about, Harry?"

"No, I have no idea."

"Do you think it could be something important?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well, the only important thing we ever discussed was Voldemort. And since he's dead, my guess is as good as yours."_ 'Hopefully it's something that will make my a day a little bit better.'_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"So, am I going to be the only person there with you two?" Blaise asked.

"No, Lupin, my father, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall will be there, too."

"Why is the werewolf going to be there?"

"I think they're supposed to be really close."

"I didn't know that," Then they fell into a comfortable silence until Blaise saw the anxiety on Draco's face. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Draco turned to his increasingly annoying friend.

"To tell our favorite Gryffindor he's going to be your future wife." Blaise answered.

"Yes, I'm ready." Draco said but not as convincing as he wanted it sound.

"I hope you are." He said more to himself then to Draco.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dumbledore sat in his chair looking over all of his students, just as he did every meal, when his eyes fell upon Harry Potter. '_Since the day you came to this school there has never been a calm moment. You have done you best to help of those around. Now that there is someone that can help you, I hope you don't push that person away.' _He thought as his blue eyes twinkled at the thought of later this evening.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry showed up to the to the gargoyle statues outside of Dumbledore's office and realized that his beloved Dumbledore didn't give him his password again. _'Does this man some sort pleasure in doing this.'_

"Err, lemon drop." Harry gave his first try at the password. And nothing happened.

"Okay, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." He said to himself.

"Ice Mice," he took another crack at it, and nothing, again.

"Acid Pops, blood-flavored lollipops, Chocoballs, Cockroach Clusters, Fudge Flies," when he said Fudge Flies the statue finally let him go to his intended destination.

"Harry, my boy, I'm glad you're here." Dumbledore said. Harry looked around the room. _'What are all these people doing here?' _Harry thought.

"Err, Professor Dumbledore, what is going on here?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Draco since it was the only one in the room still available.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy wants to explain it to you."

Harry turned to Draco, and though he was nervous, he did not let it show. Draco looked Harry in the eye, gave him a small smile, and told him, "We are going to get married."

"What does he mean we are going to get married?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"You know that in pureblood families still have arranged marriages, right. Well we are arranged to be married." Draco answered the soon-to-be frantic Gryffindor.

"I thought he was betrothed to Parkinson." He asked Dumbledore hoping he could make the situation better.

"I am not anymore. She violated a clause in the contract, and now I don't have to marry her. You were next in line."

"How this all possible, Professor?" He just wanted the professor to say something to him.

"My grandfather decided that he wanted the Malfoys to be linked to all of the great purebloods in the wizarding world. He struck a deal with someone in your family and now we engaged to be married."

"This is a joke, right? Professor tell me this is a joke. He can't be serious. Right professor? ANSWER ME!" Harry questioned, desperate for all of this to be a joke of some kind.

"No Harry, this is real. There is no one in this room trying to deceive you." Dumbledore said in his always-soothing voice.

However, it could not calm its main target. In fact, it made him worse.

"How could this have happened? No one in my family would make a deal with a Malfoy." He spat the name out with venom.

Draco flinched slightly then put his mask back quickly enough so no one would notice.

"Au contraire, your great uncle, Christopher Potter, was the one to make the deal with my father." Lucius said, smugly.

"Why would he trust a Slytherin?"

"Because he was a Slytherin himself." Dumbledore answered.

"I thought Potters were always in Gryffindor."

"Who told you that? Even if that were true, if the Blacks could have a child that ended up in Gryffindor. Surely the Potter can have a child that was in Slytherin." McGonagall spoke for the first time since Harry entered the room.

"You're telling me that the reason I have to marry him is some stupid contract. First the prophecy, and now this, people love to plan for the best thing to happen to me." Harry said sarcastically. "What can I do to get out of this?"

"Only way for you to get out of this if you were bonded to someone before you found out about this engagement. In that case I would have to marry your first born." Draco answered.

"How is there no way to get out of this? How about we don't go through with it?" Harry asked anxious for something to get him out of this.

"Harry, I am sorry to tell you this, but it isn't your choice. The spell has already been cast." Dumbledore explained to Harry.

"Who was the one who cast the spell? And can't they reverse it?"

"Abraxas Malfoy, the one who made the contract, and he can't reverse it because he is dead."

"If he's dead, how was he able to cast the spell?" Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"He cast the spell when he was alive. The activates on your 'wedding day'."

"What if I don't accept this marriage?"

"Potter, when a spell is cast on you, it doesn't matter if you want to or not, you still feel the effects of it."

"Is there anyway we can get a divorce."

"I'm sorry Harry, but wizarding bonds like this are forever." Remus said.

"They do it so there are no scandals in pureblood families." Snape told.

Harry took a deep breath. "And there is nothing I can do about it." Harry asked trying to hold on to a piece of hope.

And it was crushed with a simple, "No," from Draco.

"When is my 'wedding day'?" Harry asked dejectedly,

"The contract says three months after the younger of the two becomes an adult." Lucius answered.

"Malfoy, when is your birthday?"

"June 5" Draco replied

"That would make it three months after my birthday then." Then he thought for a moment and realized, "That's Halloween!" With this revelation, Harry started to laugh. At first, it was a chuckle then it grew to uncontrolled laughter His eyes were tearing, and he was gripping his sides. Everyone else in the room in the room watched this with a mixture horror, confusion, and sympathy.

"He has gone mad. Wow, Draco, you've finally driven him insane." Blaise said what every other Slytherin in the room was thinking.

"Didn't I tell you, you weren't allowed to talk?" Draco asked though not with as much bite as he wanted because he was too worried.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus was the first to talk to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just laughing at the coincidences." Harry answered after his laughter dies down.

"What coincidences?"

"My parents died on Halloween In my first year, I had to fight a troll on Halloween. In my second year, the first time I heard the voice of the basilisk was on Halloween. In my fourth year, I was picked to be one of Hogwarts champions for the Triwizard Tournament on Halloween. And this is going to happen on Halloween. What deity did I upset on Halloween? I guess we all know what day I am going to die on." Harry chuckled at his own morbid joke.

No one in the room knew what to say to this. Everyone stayed quiet until Dumbledore broke the silence. "I understand you are uneasy about the situation due to the relationship Mr. Malfoy and you have had over the years, but I think it would do you some good to get to know him. I have decided that you two should have your own suite since you are going to spend your lives together. Tomorrow, you will be moving into the suite." He said to Harry and Draco. Then he turned to everyone else, and said, "This has been a long day for every one in here I bid you all a good night."

As everyone left the room Remus stopped Harry, "I know you have gone through such an ordeal recently, and I want you to know if there is anything you want to talk about I am here for you. Okay, Harry?"

"I know." Harry answered truthfully.

"I'm only an owl away, Harry."

"I know, Remus." Remus gave a quick hug.

"I have to get going."

"Bye Remus." After that, Harry started back to his room to get some sleep after the long day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know there hasn't been any draco/harry action yet but it coming. It's coming. I would like to thank my beta Gi. Like always PLEASE REVIEW. If you do, I'll love forever and THREE DAYS:D


	7. The Next Day

Chapter: The Next Day

'_This is thoughts.'_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

"You're back, Harry. Did Dumbledore want to talk to you about anything important?" Hermione asked Harry as he walked into the common room.

"Nothing much, just that I am marrying Malfoy," he responded, flatly.

"Seriously, what is Dumbledore say?" Ron said with a little chuckle.

"I have to marry Malfoy," he repeated. "Well, it was Malfoy who told me I have to marry him, but Dumbledore didn't disagree."

"Harry, just tell us what happened in the meeting," Ron said annoyed, still not believing that Harry was telling the truth.

Hermione studied the face of her friend of five years, and said, "Ron, I don't think he's lying."

"That's impossible. Why would you have to marry _him_?" He said, his voice laced with venom.

"There is contract that stipulates I have to marry him," he said as tiredly as he looked.

"Did you see the contract?" Hermione asked.

"No, but Malfoy told me there was no way out of it."

"You cannot take his word for it. Can you get a copy of it?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"What do you mean you didn't ask? This is the rest of your life, and you were going to take the word of someone who has made your life miserable for years. We need to get it to look for loophole!" Ron shouted at his long time friend.

"Ron, please lower your voice. I have a headache. Tomorrow, I will go to Malfoy and ask for a copy. It's been a long day, and I just want to go to sleep. We can talk about more tomorrow if you want," Harry said as he yawned.

"It's okay, Ron and I understand that this must be a lot for you to handle. We will learn more about the contract a figure a way out of it," she said to him and she gave him a small smile and a quick hug. "Good night." After that, Harry went to sleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

"That went better than I thought," Blaise said as he and Draco walked in the common room.

"What do you mean? At first, he didn't want to believe it. Then he practically went mad for second there when he found out the day we are suppose to marry. I don't think it went _'well' _ at all."

"He didn't try to kill you. Hell, he didn't even hex you," Blaise said in return. "What did you expect, for him to run into your arms and confess his undying love for you?" Draco blushed slightly and started to protest, but Blaise noticed a look on his face. "You actually did believe that would happen, didn't you?" Blaise asked rhetorically. "I can't believe it."

"No, I did not expect that to happen. It would have been nice surprise, but I knew that it could never happen."

"In my opinion, it went well," Blaise said bluntly.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"But, I know you know wanted it. I could see it in your eyes," he replied with a devious smirk.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you think I'm beautiful," He answered, batting his eyelids.

Draco just laughed at his old friend.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Malfoy, there you are," Harry said as he spotted the blonde. "I've been looking for you all day. I need to talk to you about the contract."

"Of course, this is my free period," he turned to his best friend. "Blaise, you can go on without me. I'll meet you in the library."

"I'll leave you two to 'talk'," he said with a wink.

Harry watched him leave with a confused look on his face. _'What did he mean by that?'_ He shook off this thought, and turned to Draco. "I need a copy of the contract. There has to be a loop hole."

"Harry, I have gone through that contract multiple times. There is nothing we can do about it," Draco said trying not to show his disappointment. _'I don't know why I feel this. I did not expect him to just accept this without a fight.'_

"Right, I'm sure you have… wait did you call me Harry?

"Yes. I figured since we will both be Malfoys soon we have to stop calling each other by our surnames."

"What make you think I will take your name?" Harry inquired._'The nerve of him, who does he think he is? Why does it have to be me who gives my identity?'_

"It's a clause in the contract." Draco replied, forgetting about Harry.

"Why would that be in the contract?"

"My grandfather knew Malfoys rarely have more than one child." Harry still looked slightly confused as to what this had to do with anything. "He knew that if I took your name then the Malfoy name would likely die out."

"But, I am the last of the Potter line. That's not fair. If I take your name then my line would die out."

"If it means that much to you I am sure we can find a compromise." Draco said. "We can make it Potter-Malfoy if you want. That's the best I can give within the restrictions of the contract."

"Why are you willing to compromise?"

"It wouldn't be prudent for us to start this marriage with one of us resenting the other. We have to make the best of this situation."

Harry looked at him wearily and said, "I guess your right."

Draco laughed when he said this.

Harry scowled at him, crossed his arms, and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I thought I would never see the day the Great Harry Potter would agree with me," he replied with a smile.

Harry chuckled. "Don't get used to it. I doubt it is going to happen often." Harry retorted.

"Another first. You're laughing with me and not at me." Harry smiled again. "You see I'm not the evil bastard you thought I was." He looked at his betrothed at got an idea. "Why don't we start over?" Harry gave him a puzzled look. "You agreed we shouldn't start our future on the wrong foot. So, why don't let past remain there. Instead of bringing old arguments into the marriage, we should start over. I'll start." He held out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry grabs his hand and replied, "Hi, I'm Harry potter. Nice to meet you." Draco smiled and held on to his hand a little longer than what is acceptable. Harry smiled back, and when he realized how long they were touching, he hastily pulled his hand back. Then he nervously said, "Umm, I'll see you later." He turned and left.

As he walked way Draco bit his bottom lip, and stared._'This might be easier than I thought.' _He thought with a smirk. When he saw Harry turn around, he quickly changed his expression to the innocent one he could muster.

"I almost forgot. I need a copy of the contract. You never know, there might be something you missed. And even if there isn't, I want to know what's in it. I don't want be caught off guard like I was with changing my surname."

"I understand. I don't have a copy with me right now, but I can make one for you later. You can meet me in my room after dinner to get it."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

As Draco walked away, he thought about the progress he made with Harry.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"So how was your talk with the lovely Harry Potter? I don't see any bruises, and you don't look like you've been hexed, so I'm guessing it went well," Blaise said as he saw his long time friend.

"It went well. We now have a truce."

"So that should make getting him into bed easier," he said with an innocent look.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, sometimes I wonder what I am going to eat next."

"How is it you don't end up like Crabbe and Goyle?"

"My fast metabolism and my extra-curricular activities," he replied with a smirk and a wink. "Have you figured out a way to seduce him yet."

"I have some ideas."

"You can't leave it at that. Tell me your ideas, so I can mock them."

"No." Draco said plainly, and resumed writing his essay.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry arrived in the common room, and sat in his favorite chair. _'Did I just seal my fate? What if he was trying to lure into a false sense of security just so he could ruin my life? He didn't seem to have a hidden agenda. But he's a Slytherin, they always have a hidden agenda. I don't know why but I just don't think he was trying to trick me. If he was being sincere, I guess this won't be two bad.'_

"Harry, did you get the contract from Malfoy."

"No, but…"

Harry was cut off by Hermione, "Harry you can't keep playing with your future. You need to get that contract soon."

"Hermione you didn't let me finish. He didn't have a copy on him so I am going to his room after dinner so I can get a copy from him."

"Oh."

"You see, I am not that thick. I listen to you." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Most of the time."

"He told you where his room was."

"I knew there was something I was missing."

"I knew he would try something. After dinner try to get him before he leaves, so you can get that contract."

"I will."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It was the end of dinner and Harry spotted Draco and Blaise leaving the Great Hall.

"Harry there they go, hurry up before they leave," Hermione said in a hurry.

"I know I saw them." He replied in a slightly annoyed voice

"Mal… Draco can you wait up a second." Draco turned around to see who was calling him. _'Did he just call me by my first name?'_ "You never told me where your room was."

"I must have forgotten to tell you. Why don't I show you? Can you follow me right now?"

"Yeah."

Draco turned to Blaise. "I'll see you later."

"Do I have to go? I always miss out on the fun things." Blaise whined. Draco gave him a stern look. "Alright, I'll go. Have fun in _'talking'_ in Draco's room." He wagged his eyebrow and left.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked with wonderment.

"Sadly enough, yes he is always like that." He said as he walked towards the room. Draco led Harry to his room in silence because neither of them knowing what to say to one another. The route Draco was taking seemed familiar because of his second year. The blonde finally stopped at his portrait. He whispered his password a low as possible, because he didn't want the other to know it was his name. When they were finally in his room he headed straight for his desk. "There it is." He handed the parchment to Harry.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

"Harry, Dumbledore moved the first Hogesmeade visit to this weekend. Would you like to accompany me? I would like to get to know you better."

"Er- yeah, sure."

"I'll meet you at the front doors that morning."

"Okay," Harry said with a smile.

Author's note: I know it's been a long time, and you guys probably hate me. PLEASE Review. If you do, I'll love you forever and a day. For those who have already reviewed, if you review again I'll love you forever and a three days. AND I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
